1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable coolers and tackle boxes and more specifically to a portable cooler that is also a fisherman's tackle box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art teaches various devices for attempting to accommodate a fisherman's needs in tackle boxes and coolers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,981 to Zeman discloses a combination tackle box/cooler/storage container. The device does not provide for as many varied partitions and storage aids as does the present invention, nor does it provide for the variety in sizing of the present invention, nor the mobility.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,539 to Matthews discloses a composite support system for fishermen. The system, though, provides a detachable tackle box and does not provide wheels for transport. U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,170 to Elliott discloses a cooler, which contains latching means for attaching a tackle box. The design of the device differs substantially from the present invention. While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a portable cooler and tackle box that provides for the advantages of the present invention. Therefore, a need exists for an improved portable cooler and tackle box, particularly one that includes the advantages of the present invention. In this respect, the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.